Au beau milieu d'un rêve
by Octofafa
Summary: Koraline est une humaine à la vie plutôt triste et monotone mais les événements feront que la jeune fille se retrouvera mysérieusement au coeur de son manga préférer; Dragon Ball ainsi elle aura la chance de rencontrer, le personnage qu'elle adore plus que tout ; Cell.


**Note de l'auteur:** Cette fan fic est un cross over entre deux mondes, le monde réel et celui de DBZ. Attention, âmes sensibles s'abstenir certains passages sont matures et considéré comme choquants, pas de panique vous serez avertis au début de chaque chapitre. ceci est ma toute première fan fics depuis 5 ans, merci de ne pas être trop exigeant. J'essaierai de poster régulièrement les chapitres et finir mon histoire.

**Genre :** romantique, fantastique, un soupçon de mélodrame ^^

**Crédit:** Cell, sangoku et les autres personnages de DBZ sont la propriété d'Akira Toriyama. Koralinel et les personnages de la fan fics sont ma propriété.

**Introduction**

"J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'un monde meilleur existe, un monde ou une personne m'attend... Un monde où je me sentirai chez moi... Seule cette espérance ma maintenue en vie jusqu'à présent. Cela a été très dure pour moi qui est perdu goût a tout, même les aliments préférer n'ont plus le même arôme j'ai tellement bouffé la merde et étés trainer dans la boue par les habitants de la cité ou je vie que je me sens aussi valorisé qu'un bousier perdu dans une bouse de vache. Dans mes rêves, une âme d'améthyste, lointaine et réconfortante m'appelait au-delà du plan astral où je me trouvais... Mais a chaque réveil, je me retrouvais dans cette chambre froide, triste et glauque. Je ne me rappelais jamais de qui j'avais rêvé, seulement cette personne était l'âme soeur tant espérée, je savais que c'était impossible autrement, pas vrai ? Les rêves sont censés représenté le désir humain, mais je refusais de croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un fantasme cependant je savais qu'il était impossible de trouver une chimère en ce bas monde. L'amour véritable quelle connerie ! On endort les enfants avec des contes bidon et une fois adulte, la magie meurt, agonisse pour laisser place à la triste vérité. Nous sommes des numéros classés dans des fichiers, nous ne sommes que des êtres idiots et destructeurs qui tuons mère nature. En bref, il m'arrivait si souvent de regretter de me réveiller.

Je n'avais pourtant pas d'autre choix que d'accepter a vivre dans ce monde de dingue ! Non, vivre n'était pas le mot exacte pour moi il s'agissait de survie, comme dans un jeu de survival horror ! Je n'était rien de plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle au regard si souvent lointain et triste. Comme une condamnée a mort, je trainait chaque matin ma carcasse hors du lit afin de me préparer a allez au camp de concentration alias mon lycée. Je suis blasée de ce monde ou les pseudo amis vous sourient en face, et vous enfonce un poignard dans le dos a la première opportunité. Tous le monde connait ce genre de personnages qui finissent par vous faire avaler des couleuvres, nan ? Il m'est souvent arrivé de recevoir un cheval de troie de la part d'une amie proche, ou de prendre des vessies pour des lanternes. J'ai été si souvent déçue, mon coeur est devenu gangreneux ne ressentant rien de plus que la tristesse ainsi que la froideur piquante que la haine peut faire ressentir. Cette histoire est la mienne. . »

**Chapitre 1 : L'enfer est sur terre**

« Montauban, ville paisible selon certaines personnes ... Moi je n'est jamais réellement aimer cette ville, je préfère de loin les villages, oui mon rêve est de partir loin en Camargue pourquoi pas ? A qui manquerais-je ? Les amis n'existent pas dans ce monde, ceux que j'ai côtoyé à l'école ont toujours des sourires d'anges mais ils sont en réalité des vrais serpents avide de porter le malheur sur les petits moutons égarés. »

La plume de Koraline resta en suspend au dessus de la feuille de classeur sur laquelle elle était entrain d'écrire on lui demandait de rédiger une biographie sur sa vie passionnante. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à raconter et pourtant la vie de Koraline était un véritable roman, bien sur un roman digne du plus grand mélodrame. Elle décida de ne rien écrire ou presque, elle ne voulait pas que le correcteur s'inquiète de sont état de santé ni de sa vie privée. L'horloge de la salle de classe fit un tic tac insupportable, le genre de bruit qui était pire qu'une fourchette crissant sur le fond d'une assiette vide, pire qu'une personne rongeant ses ongles ou claquant des bulles de chewing-gum à longueur de journée.

La jeune fille fit une grimace, il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant la fin du devoir malheureusement l'inspiration ne lui venait pas, elle n'arrivait pas a classé les idées qui semblaient les plus « potables. ». Les autres élèves avaient tous la tête baissée sur leurs devoirs tels des condamnés baissant la tête, attendant leur sentence. Faut dire, ce genre de devoir était sournois, personne n'avait envie de dévoilé une vie privée ! Seul les pimbèches et les mythomanes écrivaient sur leur feuille sans jamais ne reposé le style, ils devaient sans doute s'inventer une vie, c'est ce qu'ils savaient faire le mieux.

La cloche retentit annonçant la fin du cour l'instituteur passa dans les rangées pour prendre les copies, un devoir inachevé tsss ... Koraline imaginait bien la note qu'elle allait avoir comme d'habitude. Monsieur Magron, un homme assez costaud et imposant arrivait a faire régné l'ordre et la discipline dans sa classe, rien qu'en haussant la voix... Ces collègues et les élèves faisaient circuler une rumeur comme quoi il était un ancien catcheur qui avait eu un mauvais coup et qui avait du en conséquent renoncer a sa carrière pour devenir professeur. L'homme était d'une bonté infinie, il aimait aider ces élèves, les voirs percé vers les hautes universités. Il avait aussi bon coeur, même si sa formation d'enseignant s'arrêtait a faire progresser les élèves dans leur études, il était toujours la pour soutenir ces élèves en cas de coup dur. Koraline c'était parfois confié a lui, quand elle sentait perdre pied sont professeur avait les mots pour la réconforter de plus il lui avait promis de l'aider a trouver une formation en tant que soigneur vétérinaire. Un jour, il lui avait même donné le conseil d'écrire un roman, ou un journal intime pour évacuer la douleur avant que sont coeur ne ce déchire complètement. En bref, Monsieur Margon était l'idole de beaucoup d'élèves, il était un modèle pour les autres enseignants ces dernières allaient eux aussi lui demander des conseils. Pourtant tout le monde ne l'aimait pas, plus précisément les macho et les putes qui détestaient ce faire punir quand ils s'attaquaient au plus faible que eux, le prof était autoritaire, cinglant et sans pitié avec les individus qui faisaient souffrir les autres pour ce sentir supérieur. Il trouvait ça laches en disant souvent que ces personnes aimaient faire du mal pour oublié leur propre douleurs.

Super Warrior croisa les bras, il sentait l'empressement des élèves qui était tous pressé de quitter la « prison » ce cour était le dernier de la journée. Cela prouvait une chose, les jeunes n'aimaient pas étudier, c'est vrai non ? Ils étaient tous pressé d'allez ce baladé, s'abrutir devant des manga ou des jeux vidéo, ou bien dragué, ect ect... Le professeur ne désespérait pas de voir dans sa classe, un ou deux élèves prodige et une élève avait attiré sont attention. Koraline, bien qu'elle sois tête en l'air, elle promettait de devenir une bonne vétérinaire. Il regarda l'heure afin d'être sur de les laisser partir a la dernière minute, pour lui avant l'heure ce n'était pas l'heure et après l'heure ce n'était plus l'heure. Un jour, les élèves c'étaient retrouvés avec une heure supplémentaire de cours un samedi après-midi car le professeur n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie ! En faite, si il l'avait entendue, mais comme ces élèves étaient dissipé, il avait décider de faire une heure de rattrapage, leur matière grise en avait bien besoin pour certains. Les élèves qui haissaient le professeur c'étaient venger en recouvrant ça coccinelle (voiture démodé) de bouse de vache, en laissant un mot sur le pare brise ou il était écris : voilà ce qu'on fait au fumier de dictateur. Oh il aurait pu tous les punir, car il savait qui était capable de faire ça, mais il ne l'avait pas fait ! Non, non au lieux de ça, punition collective ! Comme pour les gamins de 5 ans, qui avaient le syndrome du « c'est pas moi, c'est toi ».

" Bien, vous pouvez ranger vos affaires et n'oubliez pas de réviser pour l'examen mardi prochain. " Annonca finalement le professeur.

Les étudiants rangèrent leurs affaires, riant entre eux, la jeune fille les regardait discrètement envieuse. Alors qu'elle ce penchait pour ranger ces affaires dans sont sac, sont cahier se retrouva projeté au sol entre deux rangées, la jeune fille voulut le ramasser mais un pied écrasa le support. Le regard de Koraline remonta pour mettre un nom sur le visage de sont agresseur. Il s'agissait de John, le pire salopard du bahut... Il avait une réputation de gros dur en ce vantant d'être un donjuan hors paire et de mettre une raclée a cinq mecs, a lui tout seul. Les gonzesses, autant appellez ces dindes vulgairement,

" Alors la lépreuse, j'imagine que tu as rendu une feuille blanche."

Rire général, les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent une angoisse lui tiraillait le ventre. Comment pouvait-on être aussi odieux ? La brune détourna le regard, le professeur voyant l'attroupement s'approcha et frappa violemment un dossier sur la table proche de l'adolescent qui se croyait intelligent.

" Avant de te moquer du devoir de Miss Pouldo, tu est prié de réviser si tu ne veux pas louper une deuxième fois ton BAC. "

L'élève pris le mord aux dents et poussa violemment une table pour se frayer un chemin vers la sortie en jurant des représailles envers la protégée du professeur. Un groupe de pimbêches gloussèrent à l'entrée de la salle.

" Ne t'en fait pas, se sont des idiots ! N'abandonne pas d'accord ? S'ils t'embêtent n'hésite pas à venir me voir, je suis ton professeur principal après tout... "

se professeur était toujours là pour la soutenir, mais était se par devoir ? Ou simplement de la pitié, de la pitié... C'est ce que ressentait tout le monde à sont égard. Elle se sentait de plus en plus écœurée d'elle même et de la société, mais dans un monde bouillonnant de haine, un monde pourris comme une pomme bouffée par des vers on ne peut que baisser la tête et avancé. La jeune fille n'offrit aucun sourire au professeur gardant un air neutre malgré la douleur piétinant sont cœur, l'impression d'être une asthmatique chronique, une douleur permanente écrasait sa cage thoracique l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

" Tu sais la psychologue du lycée est là tout les mercredi après-midi et..."

Il fut coupé sèchement par la jeune fille :

" Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide... Bonne journée Monsieur."

Coupant court à la discussion Koraline, sortit de la salle de classe tentant au maximum d'éviter les attroupements de pimbêches et de salopards totalement dépourvu de cerveau. Elle descendit les étages d'un pas rapide, quelle ne fut pas sont dégoût de voir que les bitch squattaient le ré-de-chaussée. Essayant de se faire invisible et de passé, la jeune fille rasait les murs c'était la seule chose a faire face à un troupeau de zombie à la matière grise bouchée par des tas de produits cosmétiques polluant.

" Eh regardez les filles ... C'est la grosse moche ! Eh on ta jamais dis que la mode préhistoire c'était passé depuis des années lumières ?"

La meute de débiles profondes au mascara dégoulinant l'entourèrent tel des hyènes ayant enfin trouver une proie, leurs rires si apparentaient. Koralinel les ignora tout simplement, regardant ses pieds.

" Tu rigole, je suis sur que ses parents sont des SDF."

" Oh non sa mère est une pute, elle gagne sont argent en envoyant en l'air des routiers."

A bout, la jeune fille poussa l'une d'elle sur le coté. Elle pu entendre leur gloussements de dindes au cerveau asphyxié par leur maquillage, même en ayant franchit le portail du lycée marchant le regard vite, elle ne fit même pas attention aux larmes qui dégoulinaient le longs de ses joues, l'habitude d'être rabaisser ... Elle longea la route, regardant les voitures se hâte près d'un feu rouge, envieuse de se jeté sous les roues de l'une d'elles.

Les voitures défilaient, chaque couleur, chaque marque à une vitesse folle, elles lui donnaient une migraine monstrueuse. Lorsque les véhicules eurent tous passés la brunette traversa, elle eut juste le temps de mettre le pied sur le trottoir que les fous du volants reprirent le volant aux dents... Soupirant elle ajusta les bretelles de sont sac et repris sa marche essuyant en chemin les larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues. Les passants la regardèrent comme un alien évidement avec l'égoïsme humain, personne ne s'arrêta pour lui demander se qui n'allait pas, dans cette société soit vous êtes forts, soit vous crevez sous les roues d'un train, ou la corde autour du cou ça dépend de l'inspiration de l'individu en proie au désespoir. Koraline s'arrêta sont regard se posa sur une nouvelle boutique de manga, sont logo flambant neuf faisait un contraste aux milieux des autres magasins datant des années 50 pour la plupart. Les mangas ! Voilà un monde merveilleux où la jeune fille se réfugiait chaque fois qu'elle avait le cafard ! Koraline poussa la porte et entra dans le nouveau magasin, la petite clochette imitait une mélodie de final fantasy 7, c'était mignon !

" Je peux vous aidez mademoiselle ? "

Un homme rondouillard la regardait le sourire au lèvre, il rangea un numéro de Card captor Sakura et se tourna vers la demoiselle.

" Vous cherchez un manga en particulier ? "

Koraline fit une moue timide et se mit à réfléchir, un manga, un manga... Sont regard se posa sur l'étagère de DBZ, elle c'était arrêter au tome 33.

" Je prendrais un livre de dragon Ball z ..."

" Oh une fille fan de cette série, c'est très rare. Hm, puisque vous êtes une de mes premières clientes, laissez-moi vous offrir ce petit bracelet en forme de boules de cristal. C'est une nouvelle babiole venue du japon on dit qu'il a le pouvoir d'exaucer les souhaits comme le dragon dans la série... Faut y croire hé hé. Ça vous fera 6 euros ma petite dame. "

Le bracelet était magnifique les petites étoiles rouges brillaient comme des rubis et les boules respectaient bien celle du manga. La jeune fille fouilla dans ses poches et tendit l'argent à l'homme qui lui mit le livre dans un sac. Koraline le remercia puis se dirigea vers la sortie le sourire aux lèvres. L'homme semblait un peu soucieux et lui lança.

" Faites attention au souhait que vous formulerez ... »

Koraline rentra chez elle et déposa ses affaires, ses parents semblaient faire la sieste et vu le calme de l'appartement ses frangins n'étaient visiblement pas encore là. La jeune fille n'eut aucune envie de se pencher sur ses devoirs, elle préférait se divertir ! Au diable tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à cet enfer appelé bahut. Koraline enfila des pantoufle et se rendit dans sa chambre le paquet toujours à la main, sa chambre peu luxueuse avait un papier peint assez vieux qui devait être là depuis la création de l'immeuble, assez petite elle pouvait à peine avoir un bureau, un lit, un placard et une étagère ou elle rangeai ses manga. Koraline s'installa sur sont lit, sortit le manga flambant neuf et sont petit bracelet encore dans l'emballage. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle commença par déchiqueter le papier transparent avec soins et pris le bracelet entre ses doigts. Il était léger, et apparemment ce n'était pas du plastique mais des vraies pierres, sont attention se porta ensuite sur un petit papier qui était glissé dans le paquet avec le bracelet.

" Chers fans,

Ce bracelet n'existe qu'en deux exemplaires, vous pourrez faire un vœu qui vous tient à cœur le dragon sacré viendra l'exaucer."

Waouh deux exemplaires ? se petit bijoux était une pièce unique... enfin presque, une folle envie de devenir collectionneuse de figurine et d'objet de se genre, ses parents n'allaient pas apprécier de voir qu'elle jetait sont argent de poche par la fenêtre, enfin ils s'en fichaient d'elle autant qu'elle se remonte le moral avec ce qu'elle pouvait. La jeune fille pris ensuite le livre et l'ouvrit... Waouh, elle qui rêvait de voir la suite de l'aventure ! Une chance que sont chemin est croisé cette nouvelle boutique, elle se promit d'y retourner... Koraline plaignait le pauvre Cell, ce personnage lui ressemblait un peu elle avait vu le jour contre sont gré, ses parents la forçaient à faire des études qu'elle n'aimait pas et elle était persécutée.

Lui il avait été créé pour tuer Sangoku, qui vous dit qu'il avait peut être envie de devenir une machine à tuer? Au final tout le monde le voyait comme un monstre. La jeune fille tournait les pages quand sa vue se retrouva sur ses mains vide, tournant le regard elle constata que sont petit frère lui avait piqué ... Valentin était un gamin insupportable, il avait beau faire 1 m 65 pour ses 12 ans il était la stupidité incarnée ! Koraline se redressa et essaya de récupérer sont livre, la chamaille continua ainsi une bonne demi heure jusqu'à ce que leur mère agacée hurla depuis sa chambre.

" C'est finit ce cirque ?! "

" Allez quoi, prête le moi ! "

" NON ! "

Elodie sa sœur arriva à l'entrée de la chambre et secoua la tête.

" Laisse-lui le livre ! Et va jouer à ta XBOX, le forfait d'halo est assez cher comme ça !"

Le jeune Kevin 12 ans abandonna la partie en râlant et en claquant les portes sur sont passage. Koraline récupéra sont livre au sol dans un sale état, pff... quel boulet ce frangin.

" Merci Elo."

" De rien, un conseil évite de dire que tu as acheté ça à maman, tu sais comment elle est... "

Sur ses derniers mots sa soeur s'en alla. Koraline rangea sont livre dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et mis le bracelet dans sa poche pour ne pas avoir la mauvaise surprise de le voir disparaître en revenant, le fléau Valentin n'hésiterait pas à s'en emparer et dieu seul sait dans quel état elle l'aurait retrouvé.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner, sont mp3 sur les oreilles elle rêvassait s'imaginant dans ce monde ou vivait Sangoku et les autres. Le repas près tout le monde se mis à table, de très mauvaise humeur pour ne pas changer.

" J'en ai marre du bordel que vous faites " Ronchonna sa mère " c'est quoi cette histoire de manga ? "

Evidemment, il avait du couiner chez maman le bébé. Koraline roula des yeux avant de répondre un peu agacée :

" Rien, j'ai juste acheté un manga pour lire avant de dormir, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux avec mes économies non ? "

Dans sa grande patience, la tyrannique mère de Koraline gifla sa fille.

" Répond-moi correctement, de plus tu as mieux à faire que t'abrutir d'avantage avec des mangas. J'ai eus ton relever de notes il est nul, ça m'étonne même pas. "

La joue rouge, Koraline se leva abandonnant sont repas, elle alla dans sa chambre dégoûtée ... Comment vivre dans un monde où même sa propre famille vous traite mal ? La jeune fille se coucha dans sont lit, les joues baignées de larmes tentant d'atténuer les douleurs, elle ne pris même pas la peine de faire ses devoirs encore une fois, elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter mais tant pis.

Elle s'allongea mais sentit quelque chose la gêner dans sa poche, elle sortie le bracelet... Le regardant elle se rappela les paroles du vendeur et du papier... Un vœu...

" J'aimerai tant quitter ce monde ... "

se rendant compte qu'elle était stupide, elle secoua la tête et rangea le bracelet. La jeune fille s'endormit peut de temps après, mais elle ne fit pas attention la petite lueur qui venait du tiroir, ni la silhouette dans sa chambre qui murmura :

" Votre souhait est exaucé..."


End file.
